Girl Trouble
by Gorillazbiggestfan
Summary: weird things happien when Russel gets a visit from a very close family member like transforming girls and shoot outs and more! PLEASE REVIW AND READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the gorillaz

This is my fist fan fiction so tell me if it's good please!  
The name of this story is:

**Girl Trouble**

**I do not own gorillaz**

It was an ordinary day in Kong studios then there was a knock at the door no one wanted to answer it, so Russel got up and answered it. When he did it was a tall lady.

''HI RUSSEL IT'S ME YOUR SISTER KITTY"

She had long platinum hair or calls it white and green eyes. She also wore a catholic schoolgirl uniform, the shirt was blue and plaid and really short. Her hair was in 2 ponytails.

"I came to see you cause I missed you" she said hugging him.

"Well then, let me show you my friends," he said showing her in

**IN THE TELIVISIN ROOM**

"Everyone this is my sister kitty" Said Russel with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"HI ITS REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU" she said shaking 2D's hand. Little did she know he could see down her blouse and see her breasts, which made his whole face turn red.

"Hey where's Murdoc?" Russel asked.

"Im 'ere" he said coming out of the kitchen. Murdoc looked her up and down and thought "damn sh's fine!"

"Its really nice to meet you" she ran to Murdoc and hugged him and her breasts pressed up against him. His whole face turned red.

"How old are you?" Murdoc asked.

"I'm 18" she replied.

Russel pulled kitty away from Murdoc knowing he was turned on by her "stay away from her" Russel growled.

"Okay," he said in a scared tone but he was lying.

"So where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room" 2D offered.

Russel thought that was a bad idea but he knew she could take care of herself.

**That night**

Kitty went in 2D's room and fell asleep on his bed. When he came in he didn't want to wake her so he just lied next to her. He lay there and didn't fall asleep for an hr. Later kitty moved and hugged him like a teddy bear and put her leg on him because she thought she had the whole bed to herself. That morning Russel was a asleep in his room when kitty came in his room and pounced on him in his hip saying,

"Wake up fat boy" he woke up thinking to himself, "what happened?"

Latter that after noon she came into the television room and started punching Russel. That made everyone start laughing at him. Then later in the afternoon she came back again punching him for no reason at all.

Russel yelled " stop it I'm telling mom'' then she stopped. Everyone started to laugh harder 'cause he got beat up by a girl. Russel vowed to him self, "I'm going to get her BACK!"

Well there is my story I hope you guys liked it. If you want to know why I named her kitty just r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Hello and I would like D.D.darkwriter for helping me with this story. Read dd's stories they are really good!

Russel waited all morning for kitty to get up 'damn this girl sleeps late' Russel thought to himself. Then he heard her at the door, then as she walked in he pulled a string and oatmeal came down on kitty. Russel fell down in laughter.

"Russel man, shut- up" kitty growled

Russel continued laughing, "make me" Russel replied still laughing.

Then kitty went back into the room and got a towel and threw it at Russel to clean up

"Here you go mister happy"

Then she left to get more clothes and wash the oatmeal off her. It took Russel a minute to clean up the mess and then he left to get lunch. 2D came down to say good morning to her and or to wake her up. He stopped at the door way 'cause he could hear slurping sounds. He carked the door open and saw that kitty had a paper bag with her and in the bag was batteries he watched her suck the battery dry and then quietly shut the door. 'What the fudge is she doing?' he thought to himself. Then he reopened the door to see no one in the room but kitty was talking to someone. He then shut the door again. Then reopened it "good morning kitty" 2Dsaid coming in the room.

"Good morning to you 2D" she said with a smile

"Lunch is ready kitty aren't you hungry?"

"No, no thanks"

"Russel made Grilled cheesez"

"No I'm alright"

"Okay then" 2D inquired shutting the door.

"NO WAIT" he heard from the room

"WHAT" 2D said in surprise. " I need to know your opinion on something, do these jeans make my butt look big?"

"uuuuuummmm I don't know I cant see," he said covering his eyes.

"Yes you can," she said coming to him taking his hands from his eyes.

"uuuummm I cant go in your room"

"Yes you can this is your room" (remember there sharing 2D's room)

"Now do these jeans make my butt look big?"

"I don't want to judge your bottom," he said while he could feel his face turn red and something getting hard. "Fine then if you don't want to judge my bottom then tell me if this blouse makes my breasts look bigger"

"What size are you" 2D said then covered his mouth surprised at what he said.

"I'm a triple d cup" 2D's eyes widened, as he wasn't expecting her to say that or answer.

"No that shirt doesn't" he replied nervously. Then she took off her blouse and threw it on the floor and went into her suitcase to get another blouse she put on the blouse and the blouse said, 'my beaver loves kisses', 2D eyes winded.

"What" kitty said a little creped out.

"Tthat ssshir iiiiss iinnerpropreate" 2D shuddered "it is don't know what that means anyway she threw the blouse on the floor and got another one, it was pink and it showed her body shape. "So let's go to lunch" kitty said walking out of 2D's room wearing a pink blouse. "Come on" she exclaims grabbing his hand walking towards the elevator.

In the elevator kitty replied "your cute 2D" he blushed

"Thank you, I think you're gorgeous"

"OH YOUR SO SWEET'' she squeals and kissed him on he cheek. Still holding his hand. When they arrived into the kitchen Russel made a smart-ass remark.

"aaaaaaawwwwwwsukey suky now!" he said that cause he saw them holding hands.

"Shut up Russel"

"Hey now, don't blame me cause you got the fever" Russel began to laugh.

Then Murdock came in the kitchen. He saw Russel laughing and wondered why.

"'Ey Russ what's so funny?" Murdock asked

" I think my sister likes 2D" Russel replied

" RUSSEL don't talk about me like i'm not here!"

He began to laugh harder. Then noodle came in "good morning everyone"

She said happily. Noodle saw Russel wiping away some tears and saw he wasn't chopping onions so she thought that he was crying.

" Russel -san what's wrong" noodle questioned.

"Nothing I just laughed too hard about something" he said wiping a tear away from his eye. "Noodle" Russel whispered "hai Russel san"

" Does kitty look pissed?" he asked "noodle looked and kitty looked pissed "yes she does" noodle whispered. "Good" Russel said with a smile

"Russel man i'm like a foot away from you I CAN HER YOU" kitty bellowed

Russel began to laugh so hard that he couldn't catch his breath.

"I gotta go this is too FUNNYY" he laughed walking out of the kitchen then falling on the floor." Wait before I go I want to say to kitty and 2D y'all going to have some pretty kids" Russel said laying on the floor laughing.

" Oh wait, Russel you want to bomb on people"(bomb on people means to make fun of) "What about the time I caught you skeet sekket sekketnig to the little mermaid when you were 17" everyone thought to them selves what's skeet skeet skeet? (Except kitty and Russel)

" Kitty you know that's a damn lie I never did that to the little mermaid!" Russel complained. "Then stop lying saying that stuff about me and 2D''

Russel looked at her long and hard and then calls it a trouse. Then kitty helped Russel off the floor. "Baby girl you hungry'' Russel asked his baby sister." no i'm cool she replied." "Well I need some coffee kitty get off your lazy ass and make me some coffe" Russel asked rudely.

Kitty looked at him long and hard then said okay then made him coffee bit put some thing in it.

THE NEXT MORNING

aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh was what everyone in Kong studios heard everyone got up Murdock, noodle, and 2D. Kitty got up with a laugh. Everyone followed the scream and it led to Russel's room everyone was covering there ears. Murdoc knocked on the door really hard.

"Russel get out here you-"

But then paused at he noticed that a woman opened the door she was very tall and she had long black hair and blue eyes.

"GUYS ITS ME RUSSEL BYT IM A CHICK" everyone heard an evil laugh it came from kitty.

D.D. could you send this one off for me 2 please thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own gorillaz

"Kitty what the hell is soo funny!"

" I did this to you" she said with an evil grin.

" There is no fookin way you could have done this?" Murdoc swore

" Oh Murdoc there isn't well maybe you would like to be a female" she looked over to him but he was not paying her attention as she was staring at her as she came out in her pink panties and a halter. She covered her self and headed for the elevator

" Kitty where do you think your going fix this right now!"

" Ill be back I have to put some clothes on'' she said as that elevator door shut

"Well I guess ill put some clothes on but wait I'm skinny so none of my clothes fit!" This is gong to be a long day Russel said heading to his room.

AT BREAK FAST

Kitty came down to break fast

"Kitty sit down," Russel demanded

" Okay what did you do to me" Russel demanded again

"Well remember yesterday when you made me make you coffee and you asked rudely I put something in your coffee to make you this way its like a potion and no murdoc its not witch craft" she could tell by the way murdoc looked what he was going to ask.

" For number one kitty I don't want to know how you made the potion all I want to know is how long am I gong to be this way!

Russel said in a panicked tone.

"You'll be this way for a whole month" kitty said calmly

"A WHOLE MONTH" Russel said in a scared tone.

"Yes did i stutter?''

"Okay only a month" Russel said trying to calm himself down

"Yes"

"Alright so how did Russel get pupils and boobies" murdoc interrupted

"Well the potion changed his male jeans to female...

An hour later... that's hoe he got breasts and all of those other stuff I told you kitty answered.

"So uuuhh kitty I have a uterus" Russel asked his sister

"Yes you do"

"And since you're a girl we have to give you a girl name hey noodle lets pick out Russel a girl name"

"No you took away my man hood at least let me keep my man name" Russel said

"Okay well your going to need some girl clothes" kitty inquired

"Hey 2D i'm sharing your room and my stuff is in your room could noodle Russel and I go in your room and put some girl clothes on Russel you can come to if you would like" kitty asked

"Okay"2D said trying to keep from blushing

So the 3 girls went into the elivator first. " Russell Chan this is going to be fun" noodle replied cutely.


	4. Dress up

Chapter 4 Dress Up!

I'm going to start off where I left off!

"This is going to be fun Russel-Chan!" Noodle exclaimed.

"I thought 'Chan' was for girls?" Russel asked.

"It is, but you're a girl now so you're Russel-Chan"

"Okay"

Then the lifts doors opened and the 3 girls walked out and headed towards 2D's room. When they reached their destination they began to change Russel's clothes.

"Okay Russel first we're going to put some bra and panties on you" Kitty explained.

Then Kitty dug through one of her suitcases and pulled a bra and some panties for Russel and Russel put them on with no problem. Then Kitty gave Russel a blouse and a red plaid skirt. "Don't you wear anything except skirts?" Russel questioned.

"Yeah I wear jeans sometimes and shorts," Kitty answered.

Then Noodle helped Russel put on the blouse, the blouse was a wife beater.

"Don't you have a shirt that goes above your belly button?" Russel asked.

Noodle and Kitty just looked at Russel.

"What I want to try some new clothes" Russel defended her self.

"Yeah I got some blouses like that" Kitty answered and threw Russel a yellow blouse. Russel put it on and it was the kind he asked for it revealed some of his stomach.

Then Kitty threw him some sneakers and then the 3 girls left 2D's room and went to the television room.

Russel was the first to walk into the room. Murdoc and 2D were in the room, Murdoc's eyes winded as he saw Russel walk into the room he was attracted to Russel for a second then Murdoc shook his head and just turned to the television set.

" I Russel you look great" 2D complemented.

"Thanks" Russel said.

"You know what before I got here I read something saying there is carnival happening today can we go Murdoc?" Kitty asked.

"OOhh Murdoc-San please!" Noodle begged.

"Yeah 'ets get 'eady" Murdoc said. Everyone walked towards the car park and hopped into the jeep.

"The carnival is about an hour away from here," Kitty told Murdoc.

"Okay" he answered.

**1 hour later.**

They finally arrived at the carnival. 2D, Kitty and Noodle were all acting like little kids they all went to play laser tag. They left Russel and Murdoc by them selves.

"Well Russel since were in public I'm going to 'ave to call you a girl name so we don' look suspicious" Murdoc commented.

"Alright call me Kelly" Russel told Murdoc.

"Alright 'Kelly' lets go on the roller coaster"

Then Russel and Murdoc went to go on the roller coaster.

Kitty was about to go onto the roller coaster when she saw 3 familiar faces she walked up to them.

'' Jasmin, Bry (which is pronounced Bre) Erica?" Kitty called.

Then when the 3 girls turned around it was Kitty's friends!

"Hi what are you doing over in Essex?" Kitty questioned.

"We came to the U.K to visit you but we stopped here to see the carnival" Erica explained.

"Oh well let me show you my friends" she told her friends.

Luckily when she found them they were all together.

They walked to them and Kitty tapped 2D on the shoulder 2D turned around.

"OMG its 2D!" Jasmin squealed and ran 2D and hugged him!

Then she let go and shook his hand.

"Hi my name is Jasmin"

Jasmin was 6'ft tall she had brown eyes and medium length black hair.

"Oi it nice to meet you!" said 2D.

"and this is my sister Erica and my friend Bry!"

" 'ello Erica, 'ello Bry!" 2D waved to them. Erica looked like the woman on the tomb raider legend game but she was brown skinned. Bry had long black hair and blue eyes all Kitties' friends were hot.

Then all of a sudden a machine gun was heard! Everyone started to run towards the Geep but they were stopped as a bright light was shined on them.

And a woman's voice was heard yelling 'STOP' when they turned around it was a woman and a biker team. The woman was average height she had orange hair she has purple eyes she was average looking.

"Where the hell do y'all think your going?" the woman swore.

The woman was dressed like a hooker she wore a see through skirt it was vinyl and it was green bright red fish net stockings and red vinyl plat formed shoes and she wore a green jacket with a red bra underneath it.

"I'm holly I will be deciding your fate" The woman smirked.

Murdoc looked like he wanted to yell BITCH to her.

"Well well well well look what we have here a group of freaks" Holly insulted.

"I know you ain't talking" Kitty said lowly but Holly heard.

"BITCH, what did you say?" holly asked pointing a gun to kitty's head.

Kitty quickly kicked the gun out of Holly's hand and started punching Holly.

Then her friends joined in on beating Holly up, but then one of the bikers took Kitty by the hair and then her and then the biker guy pushed all her Friends off of Holly.

When Holly got up she had blood all around her mouth and a black eye.

Holly turned around the biker guy handed Holly the machine gun and pointed to Kitty.

"YOU DIE FIRST BITCH!" Holly bellowed and then started to fire the machine gun at Kitty.

Everyone heard the screams and cries come from Kitty as Holly shot her, Holly laughed like there was no tomorrow listening to Kitty cry and scream. Holly didn't stop shooting her until the gun ran out of bullets and the screaming stopped.

They couldn't see Kitty's body cause when Holly shot her a lot of dust came up.

Everyone began to cry.

"Stupid bitch thought she would hit me and get away with it" holly said lowly.

2D sobbed loudly.

"Aaaw shut up you blue haired faggot!" Holly told 2D.

"HOLD IT" everyone heard someone from the dust say.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Holly swore as she turned around.

The dust in the air cleared up everyone saw Kitty standing as if nothing happened!

"WHAT KIND OF SHIT YOUR TRYING TO PULL!" holly swore again as she shot at kitty with a handgun but missed cause Kitty dodged her shots.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Holly swore again.

"Kitty you're alive!" 2D exclaimed.

"Yes I am very much alive!" Kitty said to 2D.

"And do you know why, ill tell you!" Kitty jumped up into the air and yelled "PRISOM FLASH!" and a prism on light went around Kitty's body and then all of her clothes ripped off exposing her body and then Kitty's hair color changed to pink and her and her eyes color changed to blue and then clothes began to come on to Kitty's body.

First she held her hands up and short brown gloves came onto her hands then

On to her body then a black bra came around her chest and the bra had on each side of had a skull and cross bones, and then underwear came on her and then a red plaid skirt came with a chain for a belt,

(Authors note remember she's trans forming!)

And then for her shoes they were just black sneakers.

Everyone just stared at Kitty in amazement.

"I'm super hero Kitty you've murdered Innocent people its time for you to pay"!

"HAHAHAHA, WHAT are you going to do about it you don't have any weapons!" Holly laughed at Kitty.

But then Kitty raised her hand and a sword appeared into her hand.

Then holly gulped and took out something to drink from her jacket and she turned into a demon thing and grabbed Murdoc and flew up in the air with him.

Kitty jumped into the air and sliced Holly's wings off.

"AAAAHHH" Holly cried and dropped Murdoc. Kitty caught Murdoc and then put him down.

"Are you okay?'' Kitty asked Murdoc.

Murdoc looked at Kitty with love in his eyes "Yes i'm fine" he finally answered.

"Good I have to take care of this thing once and for all" Kitty got up and jumped over to deal with Holly.

Kitty took her sword and chopped the demon Holly's head off and then holly died.

Everyone ran to Kitty.

''Kitty-Chan! Your amazing" Noodle complemented.

"Thanks now can you guys carry me to the car i'm going to faint" Kitty said.

Then she fell but 2D caught her she fell asleep in his arms, and Kitty's friends wanted to go visit her so they all went to Kong. Kitty's friends had their own car so they all went to their own cars and Kitty's friends followed the Geep to Kong.

IN THE GEEP.

2D still held Kitty in his arms.

"You soft 2D" Kitty said in her sleep, as she snuggled up closer to him all 2D did was blush.


End file.
